runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Rise of the Phoenix
}}| }| }}' |- |colspan="2" align="center"| }| }| }} |- ! nowrap="nowrap"|Clan initials | }| }|ROTP action=edit}} edit}} |- ! Homeworld | }| }|89 action=edit}} edit}} |- ! F2P/P2P? | }| }>0|P2P|F2P}} | p2p | P2p ( }) | } }}| P2P action=edit}} edit}} |- ! Combat requirement? | }| }|F2P combat level of 110+ action=edit}} edit}} |- ! Skill requirement? | }| }|Total level 1700+ action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Clan chat | }| }|ROTP HOME CC action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Interests | }| } minigames action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Team Cape | }| }|Wilderness cape 13 action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Allied clans | }| }|The Forgotten Army action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Enemies | }| }|N/A action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Government type | }| }|Democracy, Gerontocracy action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Website | }| }|Click here action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Runehead | }| }|Click here action=edit}} edit}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Member count | }| }|N/A action=edit}} edit}} |} [view] • [talk] }||}} }||}} }} About the clan The Rise of the Phoenix was founded by Mscobra77, Wmd1019, Icerook74 and Miz Pammer, after the disbandment of Gilead. Since the new clan's launch they have actively been building a strong community of high-skilled players. The clan is proud of its community and expects future members to be active in the clanchat or in the clan's ''Skype™ calls. The main goal of the clan is to enhance the enjoyability of the game. After applying for the Rise of the Phoenix, one faces a two-week trial period with a two-day voting at the end of it. In this voting the accepted members have the ability to vote yes or no. However, they are not allowed to vote no unless they can provide a valid reason. In order to prevent discussions considering clan ranks, the Rise of the Phoenix gives ranks according to a gerontological system. This means that members gain rank after being an active clan member for a longer amount of time. *The Friend rank is given to applicants facing their trial period and individuals who have been added temporarily in order to enable them to share loot using the Loot Share system; *''Recruit (1 bar)'' This rank is given to new, accepted members; *''Corporal (2 bars)'' This rank is given to players who have been a member of the clan for at least 4 months; *''Sergeant (3 bars)'' This rank is given to players who have been a member of the clan for at least 8 months; *''Lieutenant (bronze star)'' This rank is given to a player who has been a member of the clan for at least 12 months, holds a special position or is the clan's Member of the Month; *''Captain (silver star)'' This rank is given to members of the Clan Council; *''General (gold star)'' This rank is given to leaders and also serve on the Clan Council. Worldwide Coordination As the clan gained members, it started to attract people from countries other than the US. This caused an issue with the event planning, as events are usually planned at 8PM Eastern-USA time, which is 1AM for GMT. In order to solve this problem, the clan appointed so-called GMT Coordinators, tasked with planning events at times more suitable for the European members. As this is regarded a special position in the clan, the GMT coordinators are given the Bronze star rank. The July Crisis & Disbanding On the 21st of July 2010, crisis struck the clan as one of its leaders, Miz Pammer, resigned from the clan over a juridical dispute with the other leaders. This caused a "domino-effect", as a multitude of clan members admitted to her statement and also resigned their clan membership. Main issue was the dubious manner in which disputes were dealt with, which was possibly due to the clan's lack of a set of written rules. It also seemed that some "senior" members were not contented by the way in which anyone could gain membership to the clan, possibly because of the low requirements compared to the high average combat level. Next to that it also become clear that the clan consists out of individuals, as well as a few collections of friends. These collections are more tend to leave once a few of their close friends have already resigned, causing more evident losses in members. Before the crises struck, the clan counted 103 members. This crisis was probably the main cause for the clan's final disbanding. A couple of months after the July crisis the clan collapsed. A vast amount of its members joined the new clan formed by Miz Pammer. Category:Clans